The present invention relates to a payment card equipped with a magnetic strip and/or an electronic chip.
A smart card is generally made of plastic material or card according to a standard format such as for example the ISO 7810 bank card format.
Advantageously, but non-limitatively, the invention applies to the field of electronic games on a portable card. In this field, the document US 2008/0096624 is known, describing an electronic game card comprising display means for displaying the win achieved by a user and allowing payment for this win by an authority. Such a card is equipped with an electronic chip, memory and a battery. The drawback of such a system is that the user must take his card to a representative of the authority in order to validate the card. An automated verification system would provide great versatility in use. The technical problem posed in the prior art is therefore the absence of means of electronic communication which would make it possible to automatically transfer the data contained in the memory to a terminal.
A subject of the present invention is therefore a novel system for automatically and securely transferring the data contained in the memory of such a card.